The Return of Templar 9000
by Templar90001
Summary: It is peaceful after the fanfiction war. Lord Chaos has been destroyed, but evil still lurks. One of Lord Chaos's evil servants, Khas, attacks fanfiction city. The defense force is defeated, but Templar9000 is alive again and challenges Khas to a duel.
1. Khas and the Return of Templar 9000 - Ch...

**The Return of Templar 9000  
  
**

FanFiction.net is a quiet place. Recent events left the the whole site and all of its residents in a state of shock. The one called Lord Chaos came a reigned doom on FFN, spreading havoc to all. It looked as if there was no hope, but one person came like a light in the darkness. His name is Draganta. He fought an excruciating battle with Chaos, and between the two of them their incredible powers destroyed what was left of FFN and its heroes. But Draganta was more than a match for Chaos and with his incredible ability to tap into the Godfire energy, he defeated the dark lord and restored FFN to the way things should be, including its residents. But one of his closest allies, Templar 9000, was forever destroyed by Chaos's dark power. Draganta has never found out what happened to his comrade and has always wondered what happened to him... (Note: Templar 9000 was not very powerful at the time of his death because he was new to FFN and had not had much battle training, along with the fact that Lord Chaos was the most powerful evil being on the net.)  
  
  
  
Outside Fanfiction city, there lies a cave; a deep cave. It has been forgotten in the dense cyber jungle for many years, allowing at any moment some devious being to hide. True to its nature, this cave housed a creature, plotting for revenge. His lab lied deep under ground and he planned furiously on how to avenge the recent death of his master; Lord Chaos. He was not to be underestimated, and was not a half brained fool like other servants. His name was Khas, and his plan was near completion.  
  
Ah yes, almost done. When my new battle armor is complete I will avenge my master Lord Chaos, and fulfill his vision, his dream to destroy all of FanFiction and its residents. And also to create a new empire under his jurisdiction. This was followed by a seemingly maniacal laugh.  
PROJECT OMEGA 4, COMPLETE! Said the nearby computer console.  
Excellent! Prepare the suit for immediate use! I have some business to take of.  
YES SIR.  
  
Khas powered up the suit and put it on, ready to go. His own power and strength was also quite impressive, so with this suit, with Draganta gone, and with the FFN defense force not fully capable yet, he flew out of his cave, confident and eager to begin his attack.  
  
His speed was also quite impressive. All that the suit was for was for the purpose of stealth and to add few extra weapons, but, unfortunately, it served its purpose quite well.  
Activate stealth!  
He began to disappear into thin air and eventually could not be seen by the naked eye. He approached the city fast. The buildings and structures grew larger and larger, until he landed on a small ally street. The armor was no longer needed because he had made it through the defense detectors without being noticed. He tucked the suit behind a large trash can on stealth mode and began moving on through the city. He first would have to deal with security here, piece by piece. As he walked around a building corner, FFN security guards were already there and waiting.  
  
What!? How could this be? How could they know my plans?  
That's easy. said the lead guard, The FFN defense force has sensors which can pick up all mechanical devices. Looks like we caught you off guard! OPEN FIRE MEN!!!  
  
The troops let loose a hail of shot, but Khas raised a spherical energy shield, sending the shots off in random directions.  
Well, how fortunate that you detected me. BUT IT WON'T SAVE YOU NOW!!! HAH!  
  
Out of his hands came a thick blast of of energy, incinerating half the troops. They continued to pour shots on him, but to no extent, for they were all incinerated too. But now, coming around street corners were members of the FFN Defense Force. Trance, Fallen Angel, [WF]Executor, Assimilator (TA), Overmind, Griever, and Talon; all of them young warriors, except Griever, and ready to take on their unkown enemy. They ran up and surrounded him as he began to levitate himself several feet above the ground.  
  
Who are you!? They demanded.  
  
Greetings! I am Khas, master of the Khalis power. I am here to take revenge for the destruction of my master, Lord Chaos.  
No way!  
  
  
Oh no!   
  
And not you or anyone else is going to stop me.   
We're not going to let you or any minions of Chaos destroy any more of FanFiction.net. So you might as well surrender now before we destroy you.  
Hah! I think not.  
  
Khas yelled out, Tango Trebellion!  
WHOOSH!!!!!!!! With that a thin energy beam shot out a few feet from his hands and split into multiple beams which chased after the defenders. To the leader of the team, [WF]Executor's horror, the beams hit all but himself and Griever, melting the rest into puddle of sizzling goo.  
  
Force wave. cried Executor as a wall of energy flashed out at Khas, only to be reflected back.   
  
cried Griever. You Monster!  
  
Well it looks like only you are left, pathetic thing! Are you ready to meet the doom Lord Chaos reserved for you?  
I think not... said a voice from behind Khas.  
What?........ who....who....is that?  
  
  
Don't tell me that you don't recognize me. We have fought on countless occasions before. Sounds like your memory is working up to its usual standard.  
Oh yes. I recognize that sarcastic humor, Templar9000...  
Very good! I'm soo impressed that you remembered my name.........did you learn how to project and energy shot too?  
Silence fool!  
Ahhh, you still sound like your old master lord chaos.........Too bad he died, or else he would have been a great role model!  
SHUTUP! How could you be alive?! You were never reincarnated along with the rest. I saw it with my own eyes!  
Guess again, PAL! I've been training for a lot longer than you think since I died in an alternate state of being. I challenge you to a duel.  
Are you ready to meet your true doom Templar!  
Bring It On!!!!!  
Off in the distance a ways, Khas can see a dark green aura around a figure approaching him a a high speed. It is Templar9000, back from the land of Hades, or so we thought. T9000 floats with that familiar smirk on his face, and a new sense of power. Khas his beam sword, a large blue blade eminating from the handle.  
  
You are no match for me. I have the will of Lord Chaos and the power of the Khalis!!!!!!!!!!  
To the surprise of his foe, Templar9000 pulled out a sword of his own, the _Dae Uhl_. He powered it up, and a dark green energy blade rose from the handle.   
En Guard!  
  
The dual was on!!!  


  
_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of Templar 9000- Chapter 2  
  
**

Off in the distance a ways, Khas can see a dark green aura around a figure approaching him a a high speed. It is Templar9000, back from the land of Hades, or so we thought. T9000 floats with that familiar smirk on his face, and a new sense of power. Khas his beam sword, a large blue blade eminating from the handle.  
  
You are no match for me. I have the will of Lord Chaos and the power of the Khalis!!!!!!!!!!  
To the surprise of his foe, Templar9000 pulled out a sword of his own, the _Dae Uhl_. He powered it up, and a dark green energy blade rose from the handle.   
En Guard!  
  
The dual was on!!!  
  
Templar9000 didn't seem much different than he used to, and yet he was. In fact, he was older by one year. He seemed stronger; more in shape; and his stance was tall and confident, with that smirk on his face that penitrated to the very core of Khas's sole. They had indeed fought on countless occassions, in almost every battle, T9000 had won, but just barely. They always seemed to be at about the same power level every time they fought. The last time they had fought was during the great onslaught of Lord Chaos, in which Khas had beaten T9000, and he was thrieving to get rid of his arch nemisis once and for all.  
  
Khas powered up and prepared for battle. His oponent is still too far away to make out, and is approaching quite slowly, taking his time. To save time, he flies closer until he is just a few short meters away. There they are face to face, and Khas is ready to attack. But Templar9000 raises a hand, smiling. Khas appreciated his enemy's request. He wants to beg for mercy from me. Well I'll strike him down when he's at his most vulnerable point he says to himself.  
  
T9000 lowers both his hands, letting his dark green blade sag a little. He is taking his time.  
  
Well get on with it, before you meet your fate!  
A pause, then...  
Alright... I just wanted to say... goodluck!  
AHHH, EN GUARD! Khas whirls his blade up and charges. Templar9000 is just as quick to get his blade up to easily protect himself against his foe's attack.  
You will die Templar!  
Don't count on defeating me with that out dated techinique!  
  
Their swords clash, Khas attempting to slice Templar in half, Templar simply blocking his shots.  
Why don't you attack me! cries Khas.  
Why don't you just kill me. remarks 9000.  
PHHZZT! PHHHSSST! PHHHZZZT! PHHHZZT! PHSSHT! PHISSSSHHHH!  
On they battle for minutes, getting nowhere; Khas can't seem to break Templar9000.   
AHH, that's it. DIE! _Ter--ra--co-LA!!!_ out of Khas's hands comes a bright blue beam.  
Bad move. T9000 waves his hand, sending the shot off into the distance.  
WHAT! How could you possibly reflect that.  
Why, couldn't you do the same?!  
Silence fool!  
Silence yourself! This time its my turn to take you down.  
I think not. _Shokomanaom!!!_ With that, a copy of Khas is emited and also begins attacking.  
With a single punch, Templar9000 sends the Khas copy falling to the ground. Then he charges at the real Khas with his blade.  
Eat this! With a quick whirl of his blade, T9000 sends Khas's arm falling to the ground, bloody.  
AHHHHHH! DARN YOU! AHH! With that, Khas's power level drops significantly.  
Surrender Khas! Its over.  
Hm hm hm hm! Not yet my young advirsary. Not yet. an with those words, Khas is able to grow a new arm back instantly.  
Ahhh I should have known. Whoa, your power level. Its incredible.  
I know. says Khas, I always knew I'd be more powerful than you. HA HA HA HA HA!  
Then, Khas gives T9000 a hard punch to the abdomin, sending him flailing to the ground. Khas has won the battle, even after T9000 put up such a valiant fight.  
You know Templar, I'm going to enjoy killing you. I knew, when we fought from the start, that you would be no match for me. Yes your strength did increase, but not much, Hehe, not much.  
Argghh. Ahhhh. Well, I guess your right, I am weak. Congratulations Khas you win.  
Hah! Success! Goodbye Templar9000. Now you die, for the second time!  
But I surren- Too late. Khas sends an energy blast, eradicating templar9000.  
My work is complete, now to finis- WHAT! Whats this!?  
Out of the smoke and comes a huge explosion, not created by and energy beam, nor an explosive weapon. O no! It is a warrior powering up to his miximum strength!  
Oh my god! cries Khas, He's still alive.  
Levitating from the smoke and debree comes Templar9000. His expression has gone from that of a smile/ plain look to that of extreme anger. His body is surrounded by dark green flames of energy, and his power has jumped beyond anyone's belief.  
  
Why won't you just be good and die! _Shokomanaom!!!_ Again Khas emits a copy of himself, but this time their are three copies. It is four on one, but T9000 stands firm.  
cries Khas, as his three clones, all just as powerful as he is, attack.  
Energy fill the air as they reflect off of Templar9000.  
You shouldn't have gotten in my way. With incredible speed, he punches each one once, annhilating all of them.  
What! NO! cries Khas.   
PPHHWWIINNGG!!! the blast repelles back, knocking Khas backward.  
Curse you Templar! Curse you!  
  
AHHH! It's over why don't just die. AHHH.   
Khas charges, and is met with an elbow in the stomach.  
Your speed, your power, its incredible. So your training was actually worth it. Nut you havn't been gone long enough to get that powerful! How-  
Enough. You're done here and for good. Die!  
Immediatly, Templar9000 send millions for extreme blast, frying Khas like a potato, only to be followed by thousands blade attacks, all of which takes place in around three seconds or less.  
Ahhhh, why....  
Because you intended to do the same thing that Lord Chaos did to Fanfiction.Net!  
And what... will you... do... when Draganta... discovers... your power? He'll... try to...be just as strong... and might... even challenge... you to... a dual... and you'll... have to... kill him...  
Draganta will never have to know about my power, and as a matter of fact, know one needs remember you either.  
chhaa! Well... we'll...see... Templar9000...  
Fool! In honer of all those that you killed and helped kill, and in honer of those that Lord Chaos killed, Prepare to DIE! Templar9000 raises his hands and...  
_KA-----ME-----HA-----ME-----YAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
